


Darkness

by perdiccas



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, First Time, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn, Road Trip, Zane!Sylar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/pseuds/perdiccas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They lay above the covers, shoulder to shoulder on the narrow double bed, still fully dressed. Their dinner conversation had become more intimate as the light faded, turning from research and genetics to family, life, hopes and dreams."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

The room smelt sour from the cheap red wine they had drunk. Mohinder rolled his tongue around his mouth, sure that the bitter tannin had stained his teeth but deciding it didn't matter as they lay side by side, holding hands, in the pitch blackness of the night. Zane's fingertips were greasy from the pizza they had shared and if not for the gentle, rhythmic sweep of his thumb across Mohinder's knuckles, Mohinder would have thought Zane asleep. They lay above the covers, shoulder to shoulder on the narrow double bed, still fully dressed. Their dinner conversation had become more intimate as the light faded, turning from research and genetics to family, life, hopes and dreams. Under the cover of darkness, it seemed less presumptuous to ask Zane the bold questions he had been thinking over in the car: Single? – yes; Gay? – pause. Yes; Interested? – whispered: yes. Zane had slipped his hand into Mohinder's then, lacing their fingers together and squeezing lightly.

Mohinder could feel the bed shift beneath them as Zane eased himself up on his elbows. The springs of the mattress creaked and in the darkness, Mohinder could just make out the outline of his body moving closer. Zane's breath was hot against his cheek, their noses brushing past each other as Zane pressed their parted lips together. It was a soft, slow kiss, Zane's full mouth barely moving against his own. Zane's lips were dry from the cold air in the room and the tip of his nose was chilly against Mohinder's cheekbone. Mohinder stroked his hair and down the side of his face, running his fingers over his cheek to feel the rough scratch of Zane's stubble along his skin.

'Sorry,' Zane mumbled sleepily. 'I had to.'

Mohinder smiled and under his palm, he could feel Zane smiling too. They traded quick kisses, Mohinder lifting his head from the pillow to follow Zane's mouth as he started to pull back. He whined quietly when Zane moved out of reach. He kept his hands on Zane's body, caressing his neck and shoulders. He wanted to see Zane, to watch his face flush and his eyes grow wide as Mohinder touched him, but there was something forgiving about the all consuming darkness that he didn't want to relinquish yet. Zane settled at his side, one arm slung tightly around Mohinder's waist to pull him close. He mouthed slowly up and down Mohinder's neck, lips still damp from their shared kisses. Zane shifted closer, cuddling Mohinder tighter and sighing into the nape of his neck as he nuzzled his face into Mohinder's skin.

They lay like that for a while, simply holding each other close as their hands skimmed lightly over one another's clothes. There was no urgency about their movements. It was soothing to be in Zane's embrace. Mohinder felt enclosed by the warmth of Zane's body around him and the heat that rose in his chest and groin at Zane's presence. He felt drowsy from the wine and the food, the darkness and the late hour. Zane slowly caressed his chest, stroking his palms down the front of Mohinder's shirt and every touch seemed to leave a fuzzy trail of tingling nerves in its wake. They hadn't drunk much – just one bottle between them – and the last of the wine had been finished hours ago but when Zane pressed his thumb over the hard points of his nipples, kissing his neck when Mohinder gasped in pleasure, Mohinder felt so giddy with arousal that he wondered if the alcohol was still lodged in his system.

He wanted more and he knew Zane wanted more too, eventually, but tonight it seemed right to stay like this, lazily fondling each other and resting peacefully in each other's arms, if that was what Zane wanted. Mohinder turned his head to kiss Zane's temple, mouthing along his hairline and stroking tenderly up and down his arm as Zane caressed his stomach. He wanted to say that there was no pressure to do more, that they could take things at the shyer man's pace but before he could speak he felt Zane press his groin to the side of his hips, his erection obvious through the thick layers of denim between them. Suddenly Mohinder was aware of the carnal want that had seemed so distant and secondary to the easy pleasure of nestling their bodies together in the dark. Zane rotated his hips, grinding himself firmly into Mohinder for a moment before pulling away with a sigh.

'Sorry,' he muttered, smothering the words in Mohinder's neck.

'It's ok,' Mohinder whispered.

Anticipation mounted in his gut and his thighs, his muscles tensing as he waited to see what Zane would do next, wondering if he should acknowledge Zane's arousal. He glanced to the side but even so close he could hardly see Zane's features in the dark, let alone his expression to try to read his mood. Mohinder shifted a little closer, spreading his legs as his cock grew thicker and heavier against his thigh with every excited beat of his heart. He ran his hand down Zane's back, tracing the line of his spine through the cotton of shirt, enjoying the feel of the soft, well-worn fabric beneath his fingers. He hesitated at Zane's hips, still unsure of how far Zane wanted to go tonight and wary of pushing him beyond his comfort zone. With a light, tentative touch, Mohinder trailed his fingers along the waistband of his jeans. When he felt Zane sigh and his embrace grow tighter once more, Mohinder smoothed his palm over the curve of his ass, squeezing gently and groping him.

He let his hand run down lower, skimming over the top of Zane's thigh and back up again. He hooked his fingers in the belt loops at Zane's waist and tugged lightly, tilting Zane's body more towards himself and moaning his approval when Zane's thigh slid over his to rest between his knees. They both shifted in the sheets, squirming together until the slide of denim on denim and the shallow pant of their breath seemed loud in the still and darkened room. Sucking at the skin below Mohinder's ear, Zane rocked his hips, thrusting long and slow against Mohinder's thigh with a firm, deliberate movement. He held the lobe of Mohinder's ear tenderly between his teeth and flicked his tongue against it until Mohinder sighed and shuddered.

'Tell me you want this too,' he moaned.

'I want this,' Mohinder whispered. 'I want you.'

Zane kissed him, crushing their mouths together with a hunger Mohinder hadn't suspected had been hiding beneath his bashful demeanour. There was nothing lazy or gentle about their movements now. He clutched at the hem of Zane's t-shirts, grasping the fabric in his hands and pushing it up to bunch beneath Zane's arms as his hands skated from Zane's back to his chest. Mohinder moaned at the feel of Zane's coarse chest hair, carding his fingers through it restlessly, feeling out the curves of his muscle and grazing his fingertips over Zane's skin until he found the hardened points of his nipples. He rolled them between his fingers, listening carefully to Zane's sharp intake of breath. He used the gasps and whimpers that fell from his mouth and the rock of his hips against Mohinder's own to judge, without seeing Zane's face, what he liked.

The was a gust of air across Mohinder's face and he could feel the brush of cotton against his cheeks, his nostrils flooded with a sudden burst of Zane's musky scent as Zane pulled his t-shirts over his head. He was surprised to find that Zane's torso was all slim muscle and sinew, concealed and softened by his off-beat choice in clothes. He braced himself on one forearm, kissing Mohinder possessively and fumbling to unbutton his shirt one handed as he brought his body fully over Mohinder's. Instinctively, Mohinder opened his legs wider, letting Zane's narrow hips settle between his thighs and groaning at the weight of Zane's body pressing him back into the mattress.

Zane's hand slipped underneath Mohinder's undershirt, resting flat against his stomach as he stroked Mohinder's skin. He buried both his hands in Zane's hair, pulling him down for a kiss as Zane's hand moved higher, twisting and pinching his nipples just as Mohinder had done to him. Mohinder lifted his hips from the bed, arching his back until their clothed erections ground together. Zane thrust down roughly. He swore into Mohinder's mouth, nipping at his lips as his hips set a quick rhythm that had them moaning loudly. Mohinder fingers dug into Zane's waist, one hand slipping down the back of his jeans to cup his ass and pull him down more firmly between his legs.

Mohinder thought that he must have been more aroused than he had realised as he lay innocently at Zane's side because the change in pace definitely suited him and he could feel his orgasm building quickly. There was a tightness in his chest that throbbed behind his nipples and wound down to settle low in his belly. His legs were trembling, his toes curling in the sheets as his body rubbed against Zane's. With every kiss and touch the heat in his cock grew greater, the fullness and heaviness becoming almost too much until Mohinder felt he would surely come with one more brush of Zane's fingers over his fly or one more delicious thrust of his hips.

He cried out, throwing his head back against the pillows. Zane bit at his neck, mouthing down his throat and nipping at his clavicles through the thin material of his undershirt. Mohinder gripped his hips, holding him still for a moment as he jerked his own hips upwards and tangling his legs around the backs of Zane's thighs. It took all his self-control to stay his orgasm and yet he couldn't find it in himself to ask Zane to stop or wait. He eagerly met him touch for touch and kiss for kiss pushing himself impossibly closer to the brink, holding on to the thought of the burning humiliation that would come, even in the forgiving darkness, if he should let himself go too far and selfishly give in to the pleasure that tugged mercilessly at his balls and cock.

With a sudden grunt, Zane pushed off him. Mohinder could feel the bed shift as Zane moved off it. He started to sit, disoriented in the dark, and reached out his hands to try to feel his way back to Zane's body but without warning Zane's hands were at his waist, deftly working open his jeans. Mohinder leaned back against the bed, wriggling free of his shirts as he lifted his ass to let Zane pull him free of the last of his clothes. He could feel the heat of Zane's body as he crawled over him once more, kissing blindly up his torso, making Mohinder writhe beneath with each unexpected press of Zane's lips to his skin. Soon, their stubble was rubbing together as Zane nuzzled against his face and they were caught in a heated kiss as their naked bodies finally found each other.

Mohinder's hands were everywhere, feeling Zane from the tops of his shoulders down to the furthest he could reach, tickling his fingers over Zane's ass and down the backs of his thighs. Zane's cock seemed burning hot against his hip and his own, almost unbearably tight as it lay flat between their stomachs. He pulled Zane's legs apart gently, rubbing his inner thighs and trailing his fingers slowly up the cleft of his ass. Mohinder's fingers dragged lightly over his puckered opening, circling quickly when Zane gasped, in Mohinder's assessment, in pleasure, before moving on and groping higher, up Zane's back.

'Mohinder,' Zane begged into their kiss as Mohinder buried his hands once more in Zane's hair. 'Please,' he moaned, all rhythm lost from his thrusts as he simply ground himself down into Mohinder's body, rocking and squirming roughly, desperate to get them both off.

He cupped Zane's jaw, resting their foreheads together as they breathed heavily. He could just make out the whites of Zane's eyes as even in the darkness their gaze met. Then, Zane's hand was at the back of his head, fingers twisting in the hair at the nape of his neck as he pulled Mohinder closer to rest his face against Zane's shoulder.

'Close your eyes,' Zane whispered as he flicked on the bedside lamp. He shielded Mohinder's face from the sudden burning brightness, holding them still until their eyes adjusted. He shifted to lie at Mohinder's side, openly staring at Mohinder's nudity, fingers hesitating at Mohinder's hips.

'I wanted to see you,' Zane whispered, completely breathless. 'You're gorgeous,' he moaned. His voice was a mix of awestruck wonderment and surprise.

'So are you,' Mohinder replied, resting his hand on Zane's chest and pressing their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss that mirrored their first. He smiled at the sight of Zane's flushed cheeks, and the glistening sheen of sweat on his skin. He marvelled at how plump and swollen his lips had become from their kisses, sucking at Zane's bottom lip to further accentuate the sight. Zane's hair was dishevelled, and he knew his own must be in no better a state when Zane tenderly tucked a curl behind his ear. Mohinder pressed his palm flat to Zane's chest and stroked down the length of his body, feeling ridiculous when a blush rose to his cheeks at being so bold in the openness of the light when he had touched Zane already tonight so much more intimately under the cover of dark.

He grasped Zane's cock, squeezing gently as he watched Zane's face, suddenly unsure again that this was what Zane really wanted. But as he started to slowly stroke him, Zane kissed him, wrapping his hand around Mohinder's cock in return and stroking him in time with Mohinder's movements. They lost themselves to the feel of each other, barely kissing as they breathed heavily into one another's mouths, whining, moaning and panting as the rhythm of their hands sped up. Mohinder was being dragged closer and closer to the edge with every pull of Zane's hand and every twist of his wrist. The heat from earlier was burning in his veins and coursing through his body, tingling from the base of his skull to the tips of his toes.

Zane rolled his hips, pushing his cock more quickly through Mohinder's fist. He closed his hand tighter, murmuring encouragement as he felt Zane's hand fall away from him and clutch desperately at his hip. He bit at Mohinder's mouth and muffling a shout against his lips, came messily over Mohinder's hand and on the sheets between them. Mohinder stroked him through it, milking one last weak spurt of semen from his body and caressing his softening cock as he trembled with the aftershock of his orgasm.

Mohinder waited. He bit painfully on his lip, trying to ignore his own arousal as Zane's body tensed and relaxed beside him. He kissed him tenderly, trying to be patient as all the while he willed Zane to open his eyes and touch him once more. After what seemed like a silent, still eternity in which Mohinder had traitorously begun to wonder if Zane had possibly fallen asleep, Zane smiled, completely dazed with the afterglow of his climax. His words were slurred as he apologised quietly, rolling closer and cupping Mohinder's ass with one hand, kneading his flesh as with the other he started to rub Mohinder's cock again.

Mohinder quickly found himself writhing in Zane's embrace, rocking up through his fist and down into the warm palm on his ass. Feeling his balls jerk up, he grabbed Zane's hand and held him still and tight as he thrust up into his fist, semen spilling over his stomach and chest. Zane pressed him back against the pillows, stroking him down as he nestled his face in the crook of Mohinder's neck with a deep, long, satisfied sigh.

Pleasure coursed in waves over Mohinder's body. He clung desperately to Zane, holding him close as he rode through his orgasm and into the blissful haze of his afterglow. Slowly his senses returned and he gently brushed the hair from Zane's forehead and kissed the top of his head. He groped to his side and found his undershirt to wipe his chest and stomach clean, manoeuvring Zane onto his side to wipe down his crotch as he lazily kissed Mohinder's chest and shoulders and wherever he could reach. With a reluctant sigh, he tugged Zane's hand from his cock and cleaned himself and Zane's palm, smiling to himself when, once clean to his satisfaction, Zane snuggled up against him once more and curled his hand possessively around Mohinder's flaccid dick.

As he turned off the light, Zane cuddled closer still, whispering into his neck, 'I used to feel so alone, Mohinder, and now I feel like I'll never be alone again.'

'Me too,' Mohinder whispered back, not knowing if Zane had heard him before he fell asleep.


End file.
